


Breakouts

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dates, F/M, In Public, Public Display of Affection, all little girls are princesses, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis and his princess have a date, and an unexpected meeting
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Breakouts

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Your skin looks...glowy,” says Noctis one afternoon at dinner. They’re at one of his favorite little diners downtown. There’s a Justice Monsters pinball machine in the corner, and an old jukebox that Noctis has programmed with cheesy love songs for the next hour. His cleaning girl-turned-princess is sitting across from him. She almost looks different now—she's in nice clothes, and the bags under her eyes are gone. Gladiolus has been working with her in the gym in long stretches to help ease her overused body—she rarely needs the back brace anymore. She’s less tired, less stressed. Life is easy, now. Noctis feels proud that he’s lifted her and her wonderful family out of their struggles. He smiles at her warmly. She _is_ glowing, in his eyes—he's never been so in love. 

“Yeah?” She smiles and blushes, tilting her head down, shoving a few more sweet potato fries into her mouth. “Well,” she says after she swallows. “I mean, I can afford nicer skin care products. Better shampoo.” She shrugs. “I see an aesthetician now, get skin peels and all that.” 

Noctis nods. He knows. Ignis scooped her up in his arms as soon as she’d been lifted from the janitorial staff and scheduled all of these things at the salon he himself frequented. Not that anything was really _wrong_ before—Noctis fell in love with her all the same, cheap shampoo and oily skin and all. But now he sees his privilege, and the fact that money—most of the time—equals better health, both inside and out. She goes to doctors she was never able to see before, too—she's getting fertility treatments to be sure she can bear the royal heir safely and healthily. 

“It was nice, when you used to ask me to spend the night in your old room at the Citadel,” she says. “Using your shampoo and soap. Instead of my dollar store stuff.” 

“You’ve always been pretty,” says Noctis. 

“But my job was hard on my skin. All those chemicals. I’m more than grateful,” she says reverently. “It’s nice to be able to take care of myself.” 

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” says Noctis, grinning and blushing himself. “I’m here to take care of you for the rest of your life.” He's shameless, getting off on taking care of this woman. They’d just come from one of her hair appointments—her hair is pumped full of product and wavy, falling around her shoulders in a perfect style that looks like it belongs in a magazine photoshoot. It accentuates her round face and her pink cheeks and her dimples. Noctis could stare at her for hours. He feels some blood rush south. He can’t wait to get her home to see that perfect hair splayed out across the pillows on his bed underneath him. 

She blushes again and reaches across the table for his hand. Warmth surges through him as she strokes his calloused hands. “I like going on dates with you,” she says. 

“Me too,” Noctis nods. “It’s nice to be able to go out in public.” 

There’s some movement beside the table, and Noctis and _____________ turn to see a chubby little girl, no older than ten years old, standing there with a hung head and shifting feet. 

__________ smiles and slides out of the booth to kneel on the grimy diner floor, uncaring about the state of her designer jeans. “Hello, sweetheart,” she whispers. “How are you today?” 

A flustered mother rushes over to her wayward daughter. “Flora, don’t bother Prince Noctis!” she hisses. She turns to the royal couple apologetically. “I’m so sorry, your Highnesses. I told her to stay seated...” 

“No, it’s fine! You’re fine!” ____________ laughs. She places her fingers under the child’s chin and tilts her head up. “Let me see your pretty face. Your name is Flora? That’s a gorgeous name. You look just like a flower, too.” 

Flora giggles. “Princess ____________, can I have a picture?” 

“Of course you can! Do you want one with Noctis, too?” She looks up at her fiancee. 

Noctis smiles. “Of course, if she wants.” He waves his hand casually. 

Flora’s mother bows. “You’re too kind, your Highnesses. We’re so sorry to interrupt your dinner...” 

“It’s quite alright. Thank you for coming to see me, Princess Flora,” __________ coos. She grabs her phone from the table and unlocks it, bringing up the camera and flipping the lens. The little girl smiles and ____________ takes a few pictures, then stands. 

Noct takes the hint and slides out of the booth. He squats and beckons Flora to him. “Hello, Princess Flora,” he says. 

Flora giggles and blushes and looks down. “Hi Prince Noctis,” she says. 

“Don’t be shy. C’mon, show your pretty face for the camera.” 

The child looks back up him. “____________ is so pretty. I’m glad you’re going to marry her.” 

Noct smiles big. “She is very pretty, isn’t she? I’m glad we’re getting married too.” 

“Prince Noctis, do you think someone like me can be a princess too?” 

“Of course. Didn’t I just call you a princess? All little girls are princesses,” he coos. 

“But...a lot of the girls at my school say that I can’t be a princess when we play pretend because I don’t look like a princess,” she whispers sadly. 

“You can tell them that Prince Noctis said he’s very angry at them,” Noct says gently. “Tell them that I said all little girls can be princesses, no matter what they look like.” His heart breaks a little. He gets a sense that he’s seeing into _____________’s childhood through this little girl’s eyes. “Can I pick you up for the picture?” 

Flora shakes her head. “I’m too heavy, Prince Noctis.” 

“Nah,” says the prince. He lifts one arm and curls his bicep. “I’m really strong, I promise. You’re not too heavy.” 

Flora giggles but holds her hands up as Noctis stands, and the prince easily lifts the girl in his arms. ____________ comes up close and puts her arms around Flora, leaning her head on the little girl’s shoulder. The girl’s mother snaps a few pictures with her phone, and Noctis sets Flora on the floor. 

“Come on now, Flora, you’ve bothered the royals enough for one afternoon.” 

“Bye Princess ____________, Prince Noctis!” she waves as she waddles after her mother, bowing low as she walks backwards back towards her booth. 

Noct and ___________ smile and wave, bowing and curtseying towards the little girl. 

“You’re so good with kids,” Noctis praises as they slide back into the booth. 

____________ shrugs. “That was me as a child. The bullies and all.” 

“Well, fuck ‘em,” says Noctis. “Look at you. Great skin, perfect hair, and a real princess.” 

____________ laughs and reaches across the table to hold Noct’s hand again. 


End file.
